Love Eternal
by puremoon
Summary: ‘Have you ever felt alone, unwanted, worthless? Have you ever been rejected for being yourself? Imagine living that every day of your life. That is my life’. – Lana Reeves
1. Prologue

_Hey this is the prologue for the series Love Eternal which is based loosely on the Harry Potter series, it's not supposed to be correct with the series but I do incorporate some of the major events into the story for that I credit the author JK Rowling, etc etc... Hope you enjoy and give me feedback please!_

**Prologue**

Lana Reeves was probably the least popular girl in her year. Although she wasn't unpopular for the usual reasons, Lana wasn't the brightest girl in her year or the ugliest, she wasn't mean or unfriendly and she rarely got into an argument, yet she was hated. Lana was a descendent of one of the most prestigious pure blood families in Europe, yet she denied all morals and values associated with it. She refused to consider herself as a higher status than others who were not pure blood much to the disgust and humiliation of her parents. At Hogwarts, Lana was sorted into Slytherin house, not a surprise for pureblood's such as Lana. But a shock, Lana never ceased to wonder how the sorting hat had decided to sort her into the most hated house in Hogwarts, as she possessed none of the values attributed to members of that house, Lana felt neither sly or cunning and she definitely didn't hold the same attitude to 'mud bloods' as most her classmates did. Although as a result, Lana became somewhat a loner at Hogwarts, her fellow Slytherin's deeming her an outcast and the rest of the school holding their usual lame grudge against Slytherin left Lana with nowhere to fit in but by herself.

-

It was the end of the holidays and tomorrow Lana would be returning to Hogwarts for the third year. This morning she had to wake early to shop for school supplies in Diagon Alley with her mother, and now that Lana had finally arrived home from a long and winded day of shopping with her mother of all people, she was glad to finally collapse upon her bed. But this sort of rest would never last for Lana who heard the familiar voices of the Malfoy's downstairs.

"Dammit" Lana muttered under her breath, realising she had forgotten that the Malfoy's were having dinner with them tonight. The Malfoy's had been good friends with Lana's parents since Lana and their son Draco were born. Draco and Lana had been childhood friends having regular play dates together and had been best friends when they were little, all because of their parent's close friendship. But as both Lana and Draco became older they grew apart, now they spoke barely as much as they used to and only when their parents had dinners at each other's houses and acted as if they were complete strangers at school.

Lana reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror to tidy herself up. Running a brush through her long, brown hair, Lana noticed the swelled red mark just below her neck and felt a finger there, wincing she drew her finger away and pushed her hair over to one side covering the bruise.

-

At the head of the dining table sat Lana's dad, then on his left her mum, and on his right Draco. Lana sat beside her mother and opposite Mrs. Malfoy and at the opposite of the table sat Lucius Malfoy. The dinner preceded slowly, Lana's parents discussing the usual talk, which Lana had gradually zoned out of due to boredom, and instead busied herself by pushing her food around her plate with her fork. Then the topic of discussion changed to Hogwarts and the return to school for both Lana and Draco.

"Ah yes Lana and I am looking forward to returning to school this year" spoke up Draco in his usual attempt to suck-up to the parents. Then shooting an all too familiar smirk in Lana's direction.

"You both better watch out for those dementors this year" said Lana's mother continuing the conversation. "Disgusting, filthy creatures they are…"

The table responded with agreement except Lana who had fixed her stare on Draco. _Lana and I? Since when has that PRAT look forward to school, let alone ask my opinion on the matter!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lana looked up at the glimmering, scarlet Hogwarts express with sad eyes. She hoped this year would be different form all the others. All she ever hoped for was a friend but it seemed even that was too much to ask.

-

"Lana! Hurry up! Draco's going to be late!" shrieked my mother. I rolled my eyes before I turned to face my mother who was now planting a sloppy kiss on Draco's cheek, his own mother looking on at her son with loving eyes. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the express, obviously looking for an excuse to escape my mother and another of her long sloppy kisses.

"Bye mum" I shouted back as Draco pulled me up onto the train.

My mum merely waved and blew Draco a kiss as the train left the platform. She treated him as the son she never had, he was of course the perfect pureblood son; in their eyes anyway.

"Eurgh one more of those kisses and I will be sick!" exclaimed Draco, then taking notice of my presence said; "I'm going to go find my friend's, have fun" and at that he walked away. That was as much conversation that went between us; at least it was civil, which is enough to ask. As of yet, Draco is the only Slytherin who can hold a conversation with me, without calling me a "blood traitor".

-

I found a secluded compartment and sighed as I was finally able to put down my suitcase, which I had dragged all the way down every carriage to this very last one. I sat down beside the window and took out a book and began to read. Whilst outside my classmates were retelling their holidays and sharing treats form the food cart.

-

I was jolted from my seat as the train came to an abrupt halt and the lights went dead. Suddenly the compartment felt significantly colder than before, shivering I stared out the window searching for a cause.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of a black figure outside the compartment door.

As my heart began to race the figures long, bony fingers outstretched to the doors latch.

Taking in a deep breath I watched in horror as the door opened at an agonisingly slow speed.

The dementor stood before me, its towering body draped in billowing black and its hood hiding an immense darkness.

I froze in terror, my arms and legs had gone limp and my voice was non existent. I could neither run nor call for help in this condition.

Then as suddenly as it had come the dementor left.

My heart was beating so fast it felt as though it would break through my chest at any minute.

And I could hardly breathe from the shock.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I jumped out of my seat at the sound of the compartment door smashing open.

"Lana!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I jumped out of my seat at the sound of the compartment door smashing open.

"Lana!"

Breathed a very relieved Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

I nodded my head, trying my hardest not to reveal how terrified the dementor had made me feel.

Draco looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you on your own" he said sincerely.

"Its fine" I tried, attempting to avoid the subject of me being a loner. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to look for you..." he said.

"Since when have you cared about my whereabouts?" I asked harshly.

Draco looked dumbfounded, "I…" then angrily he replied "Whatever Lana, no wonder you have no friends" and with that he stormed out of the compartment.

As the compartment door slammed shut before me, I couldn't help but feel guilty for snapping like that towards Draco, after all, he had come looking for me. But his presence made no sense; he'd always kept his and my lives separate at Hogwarts. His sudden appearance into my school life had been a shock and a mystery to me.

-

It didn't take much time at all for school routine to become familiar again, I was sitting in potions, scribbling in my sketchbook whilst Professor Snape was up the front assigning everyone to a potions partner.

I tore my eyes away from my current sketch to listen for my name;

"Reeves, Lana and Potter, Harry" called Snape.

I looked over to my new potions partner, who was a tall boy with dark, messy hair and black rimmed glasses, hiding behind them a lightening bolt shaped scar.

Then Professor Snape called again, "These partner's I have assigned to you today will be your potions partners for the rest of the year", the class groaned in response.

I looked over to Draco, who was wearing a less than satisfied expression as he had been paired with Pansy Parkinson, who wasn't shy about showing the fact that she had a huge crush on 'the hottest guy in Slytherin'. Draco caught my stare and shot a glare at Harry as he took the seat beside me.

"Hey, I'm Harry" he said as he sat beside me.

"Lana" I replied, holding out my hand. He took my hand with a smile then noticed my sketchbook lying open on the desk.

"What's that?" he asked motioning to it.

"Oh, nothing just some scribbles" I said as I hurriedly closed the book.

"They look really good" he said.

"Thanks" I replied, trying my hardest not to blush.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Draco catching the attention of the class. Pansy could be seen drawing back from Draco, obviously having been denied a kiss from Draco. Snape looked over to the two with a smirk and ordered the class to continue with the work, not paying the two anymore attention despite Draco's attempts to be assigned a new partner.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! I thought I should thank everybody who has reviewed my story so far and to keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_ **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A couple weeks into term a Hogsmeade trip was announced. Even if I had no one to go with I was still going to go regardless. School had been progressing as usual, most students were ignoring me, besides from the regular potions lessons with Harry; who despite most Slytherin's impressions, was a pretty decent guy. Also the increasing number of encounters with Draco was beginning to drive me insane…

I woke up on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip early, in time to avoid my room mates and have the bathroom to myself. I dressed in a black skirt which came to just above my knee and a white singlet top with a grey cardigan. Then as I was sneaking out of the common room to breakfast I heard a familiar drawling voice:

"Where are you going?" asked Draco, sitting up from his place by the fire place.

"Out" I replied simply, and then continued on my way to the entrance.

"Wait" he began, running over to me.

"What?" I turned to face him, my eyes burning. _What was it this time?_

"Its 7am!" he exclaimed. "Where could you be going at 7am on a Saturday morning" he stated. At that moment I realised how close we were standing, between Draco and I were only a few short steps.

"Breakfast"

"At 7am?" he asked again.

"Yes!" I responded exasperatedly, "I was trying to avoid them" I said finally pointing to my dormitory room.

At this Draco smirked, "Oh, so you were hoping to see me"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I assumed you'd be asleep still…"

For a split second I thought I saw Draco's face fall but it was all to quickly gone.

"Wait, what are you doing up?" I asked suddenly.

"Same thing you are" he said.

"Avoiding people? As if" I scoffed. He merely nodded in reply. "Oh…" I paused.

"Well I'm going to go have breakfast now" I said.

"Hang on, I'm coming" he said grabbing my arm as I turned to leave.

I gave him an extremely weird look.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you afraid that being seen with me will ruin your reputation?"

"No, how could that be possible of 'Draco Malfoy' " he laughed, somewhat sadly, mimicking girls like Pansy.

-

In the Great Hall, Draco and I were two of the seven people sitting eating breakfast, and the only two sitting on the Slytherin table.

"So what's changed?" I asked him out of the blue.

He gave me a confused look. "Changed?"

"Yeh, why are you suddenly talking to me again?" I asked, taking a bite out of some toast.

Draco looked down at the table for a minute, thinking, gathering his thoughts maybe? Then finally he replied, "I missed…I miss talking to real people…"

"As opposed to?" I urged him.

"Well… for example Pansy…Everybody I know is so fake, except you, you're the only person I know that's not afraid to be herself" he added looking back up at me.

I frowned. "I'm not a very good example".

He laughed slightly. "No, I don't know how you do it…how do you not conform to everybody's standards? You don't fit in, because you don't want to, not because they made you an outcast"

I blushed. "Draco, you don't want to be like me".

We both looked at each other again, thoughtfully.

"Remember when we were little and those boys who lived next door to you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Remember how they chased me up a tree then I got scared and wouldn't come down"

He laughed, "Yeah, and I climbed up there to get you down and you still wouldn't come down, so we just sat up there all night"

I joined in his laughter. "Until your mum found us the next morning up in that tree and we'd fallen asleep".

"You were always the one who got us into trouble!" he pointed and laughed at me.

"You were friends with those brats!" I giggled, shaking my head.


End file.
